Problem: A yellow pair of socks costs $$55$, and a brown tie costs $$5$. The yellow pair of socks costs how many times as much as the brown tie costs?
Explanation: The cost of the yellow pair of socks is a multiple of the cost of the brown tie, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$55 \div $5$ $$55 \div $5 = 11$ The yellow pair of socks costs $11$ times as much as the brown tie costs.